


Nieprzewidziane skutki

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [36]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Humor, John znowu się bawi, M/M, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney zawsze musi cierpieć, gdy John dobiera się do sprzętu Starożytnych...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieprzewidziane skutki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> nasz bohater jest syrenem i nie, nie obchodzi go, że jego głos brzmi tak podniecająco
> 
> 20.06.2016 - 20:00

          Większość ekspedycji wybuchłaby śmiechem, gdyby nie wiedzieli, że za taką niesubordynację zapewne przypłacą życiem, a co najmniej zdrowiem. Nauczyli się, by nie zadzierać z McKayem, bez względu na to w jakim stanie się znajduje. Nawet, gdy w najlepsze pływa od kilku godzin w basenie i krzyczy na nich nieprzerwanie.  
\- Jak mogliście do tego dopuścić?! Czy nie nauczyliście się jeszcze, że wasze głupie decyzje zawsze prowadzą do katastrofy?!  
          Cały zespół patrzył na siebie niepewnie, nie wiedząc nawet co odpowiedzieć. Jedynie John stał z boku zwijając się ze śmiechu, a to chyba on powinien bać się najbardziej.  
\- Sheppard! - krzyknął Rodney nie mógąc uwierzyć jak bardzo nieodpowiedzialny był podpułkownik.  
\- Wiesz, że nie chciałem tego dotknąć. Ale przyznam jedno, świetnie wyglądasz jako syren. A twój głos jest taki seksowny...  
          John na nowo wybuchł śmiechem, nie zwracając uwagi na karcące spojrzenie McKaya. Och, on już wymyśli dla niego karę, gdy tylko się z tego wyplącze.


End file.
